This application claims priority of European Patent Application No. 00201423.1 filed on Apr. 20, 2000.
The invention relates to a branched hydroxyl-functional polyester resin having an average hydroxyl functionality of  greater than 2, a hydroxyl number of 25 to 300 mg KOH/g, and a number average molecular weight within the range of from 500 to 3,000, which polyester resin comprises polyalkylene oxide groups and, optionally, sulphonate groups.
Polyester resins and their use in two-component aqueous-based coating compositions are known from, int. al., EP-A-0 537 568 and WO 94/28043. The water-dilutable polyesters disclosed therein contain both sulphonate and hydroxyl groups. Though high-quality coating layers can be obtained with the known aqueous-based coating compositions, the solids content of the aqueous polyester dispersions used in the known compositions is too low to be competitive in a great many applications, such as coating compositions to be used in automotive refinishing shops. The concentration of the polyester particles in the examples of both prior art publications does not exceed 35 wt. %. Furthermore, the storage stability of the aqueous polyester dispersions is inferior. Moreover, in order to emulsify the hydrophobic polyisocyanates in EP-A-0 537 568, frequently use has to be made of an external emulsifier, whereas in the examples of WO 94/28043 always use is made of polyisocyanate modified with polyethylene oxide glycol.
A disadvantage of high water content is that the elimination of said water after the composition has been formed into, int. al., a coating layer requires a lot of time and energy. A further disadvantage of the known coating compositions is that the binder compositions exemplified in WO 94/28043 are said to have a gel time of 3 to 6 hours, whereas on the other hand the curing speed of the binder compositions exemplified in WO 94/28043 is rather low ( greater than 12 hrs at 50xc2x0 C.).
The invention now provides a branched hydroxyl-functional polyester resin having an average hydroxyl functionality of  greater than 2, a hydroxyl number of 25 to 300 mg KOH/g, and a number average molecular weight within the range of from 500 to 3,000, which polyester resin comprises polyalkylene oxide groups and, optionally, sulphonate groups, characterised in that the polyester resin comprises the reaction product of
1) a mixture of carboxylic acids comprising
50 to 80 mole % of an m- and/or p-aromatic and/or cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic acid,
20 to 50 mole % of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid and/or aliphatic monocarboxylic acid with more than 6 carbon atoms, and, optionally, a tri- or higher-functional acid, and
2) a mixture of alcohols comprising
an aliphatic diol with at least 4 carbon atoms and/or a cycloaliphatic diol with at least 4 carbon atoms, a C1-C4 alkoxy polyalkylene oxide glycol and/or C1-C4 alkoxy polyalkylene oxide 1,3-diol having a number average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000, and, optionally, a tri- or higher-functional polyalcohol, wherein
the polyester resin has a carboxylic acid number of xe2x89xa620 mg KOH/g (xe2x89xa60.357 meq COOH groups per g of resin) and, optionally, a sulphonate number of xe2x89xa64 mg KOH/g (xe2x89xa60.070 meq sulphonate groups per g of resin), the acid groups being at least partly neutralised.
Also provided according to the invention is an aqueous dispersion comprising the branched hydroxyl-functional polyester resin and an aqueous cross-linkable binder composition comprising the branched hydroxyl-functional polyester resin and a organic hydrophobic polyisocyanate. Further provided according to the invention is the use of the aqueous cross-linkable binder composition in coating compositions, lacquer compositions, and adhesives. Finally, the present invention provides the use of such aqueous coating compositions in car refinish applications.
The storage stability of the branched hydroxyl-functional polyester resin according to the invention is excellent. Aqueous dispersions comprising the branched hydroxyl-functional polyester resin may have a solids content of more than 45 wt. % at a viscosity of up to 5 Paxc2x7s. The branched hydroxyl-functional polyester resin is able to disperse organic hydrophobic polyisocyanates in the absence of external emulsifiers. Aqueous cross-linkable binder compositions comprising a branched hydroxyl-functional polyester resin and an organic hydrophobic polyisocyanate have an acceptable pot life and cure speed. Aqueous coating compositions comprising the aqueous cross-linkable binder composition according to the present invention provide coatings having excellent properties like gloss, hardness, and distinctness of image (DOI).
The branched hydroxyl-functional polyester resin can be prepared using conventional polymerisation procedures known to be effective for polyester resin synthesis. The reaction to form the polyester resin may be conducted in one or more stages. In order to obtain a branched polyester resin, the condensation reaction is carried out in the presence of a branching agent, which may be a tri- or higher-functional acid and/or alcohol. For the tri- or higher-functional acid preference is given to an acid selected from the group of trimellitic acid and pyromellitic acid or the anhydride thereof. For the tri- or higher-functional polyalcohol preference is given to a polyalcohol selected from the group of 1,1,1-trimethylol propane, 1,1,1-trimethylol ethane, 1,2,3-trimethylol propane, pentaerythritol, and mixtures thereof. More preferred is the use of a tri- or higher-functional polyalcohol. Most preferred is the use of 1,1,1-trimethylol propane.
If desired, the polyester resin may contain a proportion of carbonylamino linking groups xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 (i.e. amide linking group) by including an appropriate amino-functional reactant as part of the xe2x80x9chydroxyl componentxe2x80x9d (such amide linkages are in fact useful in that they are more hydrolysis-resistant and more hydrophilic.)
In order to achieve hydroxyl functionality in the resulting polyester resin, a stoichiometric excess of the hydroxyl component should be used. Furthermore, in order to achieve an average hydroxyl functionality of  greater than 2, preferably xe2x89xa72.3, more preferably xe2x89xa72.5, the polyester resin must have a branched structure.
The mixture of carboxylic acids may comprise m-aromatic dicarboxylic acids, p-aromatic dicarboxylic acids, cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic acids, aliphatic dicarboxylic acids with more than 6 carbon atoms, and aliphatic monocarboxylic acid with more than 6 carbon atoms.
Suitable dicarboxylic acids for obtaining excellent hydrolytic stability as well as excellent mechanical properties are m-aromatic dicarboxylic acids such as isophthalic acid, p-aromatic dicarboxylic acids such as terephthalic acid and dimethyl terephthalate, and cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic acids such as 1,4-cyclohexane dicarboxylic acid and hexahydrophthalic anhydride. Mixtures of these dicarboxylic acids may also be used.
Suitable aliphatic dicarboxylic acids with more than 6 carbon atoms include azelaic acid and sebacic acid. Suitable aliphatic monocarboxylic acids with more than 6 carbon atoms include isononanoic acid, decanoic acid, 2-ethylhexyl carboxylic acid, and dodecanoic acid. Mixtures of these aliphatic dicarboxylic acids and/or aliphatic monocarboxylic acids may also be used.
Furthermore, the mixture of carboxylic acids may contain a small amount of an alkali salt of a sulphonic acid-substituted mono- or dicarboxylic acid or ester. Preferably, an alkali salt of a sulphonic acid-substituted dicarboxylic acid or ester is used, such as sodium sulphosuccinic acid and 5-(sodium sulpho)isophthalic acid.
The mixture of alcohols may comprise aliphatic diols with at least 4 carbon, atoms, cycloaliphatic diols with at least 4 carbon atoms, C1-C4 alkoxy polyalkylene oxide glycols and/or C1-C4 alkoxy polyalkylene oxide 1,3-diols having a number average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000.
Suitable (cyclo)aliphatic diols for the preparation of the hydroxyl-functional polyester resin are diols having at least 4 carbon atoms such as 1,4-butane diol, 1,6-hexane diol, 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propane diol, 2-ethyl-2-propyl-1,3-propane diol, 1,2-, 1,3-, and 1,4-cyclohexane diols, the corresponding cyclohexane dimethanol, and mixtures thereof.
In order to incorporate a hydrophobic organic polyisocyanate into the aqueous polyester resin dispersion without the use of external emulsifiers, the polyester resin should comprise a C1-C4 alkoxy polyalkylene oxide group. The preferred alkylene oxide groups are ethylene oxide groups, but alternatively propylene oxide groups or mixtures of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide groups are useful as well. For example, the alkylene oxide groups may be C1-C4 alkoxy ethers of polyalkylene glycols with the structure: 
wherein R1 is a hydrocarbon radical with 1 to 4, preferably 1 or 2, carbon atoms; R2 is a methyl group; x is between 0 and 40, preferably between 0 and 20, most preferably between 0 and 10; y is between 0 and 50, and x+y is between 2 and 50, preferably between 2 and 25. The distribution of the alkylene glycols may be at random, alternating distribution or blocked. Examples are C1-C4 alkoxy polyC2(C3)alkylene oxide glycol and/or C1-C4 alkoxy polyC2(C3)alkylene oxide 1,3-diol, wherein polyC2(C3)alkylene oxide stands for polyethylene oxide, optionally comprising propylene oxide units. Preferably the polyester resin comprises 2.5 to 15 wt. % C1-C4 alkoxy polyalkylene oxide groups with a number average molecular weight of 500 to 3,000, preferably between 500 and 1,500, most preferably between 500 and 1,250, while preference is given to a polyester resin comprising 5 to 10 wt. % of C1-C4 alkoxy polyalkylene oxide groups. Optimum result are obtained with a polyester resin wherein the polyalkylene oxide units are polyethylene oxide units.
Suitable C1-C4 alkoxy polyalkylene oxide compounds contain at least one hydroxyl group. Examples are methoxy polyC2(C3)alkylene oxide glycols and methoxy polyC2(C3)alkylene oxide-1,3-diols, such as Tegomer(copyright) D-3123 (PO/EO=15/85; Mn=1,180), Tegomer(copyright) D-3409 (PO/EO=0/100; Mn=2,240), and Tegomer(copyright) D-3403 (PO/EO=0/100; Mn=1,180) available from Goldschmidt AG, Germany, and MPEG 750 and MPEG 1000.
Optionally, monoalcohols may be used in the preparation of the polyester resin. Examples of mono-alcohols include n-hexanol, 2-ethyl hexanol, cyclohexanol, tert.butyl cyclohexanol, stearyl alcohol, dodecanol, and mixtures thereof.
The polyester resin has a carboxylic acid number of xe2x89xa620 mg KOH/g (xe2x89xa60.357 meq COOH groups per g of resin). Preferably, the polyester resin has a carboxylic acid number of 5 to 15 mg KOH/g (0.089 to 0.268 meq COOH groups per g of resin). Optionally, the polyester resin may have a sulphonate number of xe2x89xa64 mg KOH/g (xe2x89xa60.070 meq sulphonate groups per g of resin). Preferably, the polyester resin has a sulphonate number of 0.5 to 4 mg KOH/g (0.009 to 0.070 meq sulphonate groups per g of resin), more preferably 1 to 3 mg KOH/g (0.0175 to 0.0525 meq sulphonate groups per g of resin). Alternatively, the polyester resin has a carboxylic acid number of less than 10 mg KOH/g (less than 0.178 meq COOH groups per g of resin), preferably between 5 and 9 mg KOH/g (0.089 to 0.161 meq COOH groups per g of resin), and a sulphonate number of at least 0.5 mg KOH/g (at least 0.009 meq sulphonate groups), preferably 1 to 3 mg KOH/g (0.0175 to 0.0525 meq sulphonate groups per g of resin).
The polyester resin has a hydroxyl number of 25 to 300 mg KOH/g, preferably 50 to 250 mg KOH/g, more preferably 100 to 220 mg KOH/g. The polyester resin has a number average molecular weight within the range of from 500 to 3,000, preferably 750 to 2,500, more preferably 1,000 to 2,000.
At the end of the polycondensation reaction the carboxylic acid groups of the polyester resin are at least partially neutralised with a neutralising agent, after which water is added, preferably to the hot melt at a temperature starting at 100 to 110xc2x0 C., after which the temperature is gradually lowered to ambient temperature.
The aqueous polyester resin dispersion obtained in this manner may have a solids content of more than 45 wt. %, preferably 45 to 65 wt. %, more preferably 50 to 60 wt. %, at a viscosity of up to 5 Paxc2x7s, preferably 0.1 to 3 Paxc2x7s. The average particle size of the thus obtained dispersion is in the range of 30 to 300 nm, and preferably in the range of 50 to 200 nm. The thus obtained dispersion has a pH between 6 and 9, preferably between 6.5 and 8.
Examples of neutralising agents include alkali metal hydroxides, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, or lithium hydroxide, ammonia, and amines. Suitable amines include primary, secondary, and tertiary amines. Suitable primary amines are, for example, isopropyl amine, butyl amine, ethanol amine, 3-amino-1-propanol, 1-amino-2-propanol, 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol or 2-amino-2-methyl-1,3-propane diol. Secondary amines that can be used are, for example, morpholine, diethyl amine, dibutyl amine, N-methyl ethanol amine, diethanol amine, or diisopropanol amine. Examples of suitable tertiary amines include trimethyl amine, triethyl amine, triisopropyl amine, triisopropanol amine, N,N-dimethyl ethanol amine, dimethyl isopropyl amine, N,N-diethyl ethanol amine, 1-dimethyl amino-2-propanol, 3-dimethyl amino-1-propanol, 2-dimethyl amino-2-methyl-1-propanol, N-methyl diethanol amine, N-ethyl diethanol amine, N-butyl diethanol amine, N-ethyl morpholine. Tertiary amines are preferred. More preferred is N,N-dimethyl ethanol amine.
The invention relates also to an aqueous cross-linkable binder composition comprising
A) at least one branched hydroxyl-functional polyester resin and
B) at least one organic hydrophobic polyisocyanate.
The organic hydrophobic polyisocyanate (component B) includes polyfunctional, preferably free polyisocyanates with an average NCO functionality of more than 2, preferably 2.5 to 5, and may be (cyclo)aliphatic, araliphatic or aromatic in nature. Preferably, the hydrophobic organic polyisocyanate has a viscosity at 22xc2x0 C. of 0.1 to 5 Paxc2x7s. Examples of hydrophobic organic polyisocyanates include 1,6-diisocyanatohexane, isophorone diisocyanate, 2,4-toluene diisocyanate, 2,6-toluene diisocyanate, diphenyl methane-diisocyanate, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(isocyanato-cyclohexyl)methane, 1,4-diisocyanatobutane, 1,5-diisocyanato-2,2-dimethyl pentane, 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,6-diisocyanatohexane, 1,10-diisocyanatodecane, 4,4-diisocyanato-cyclohexane, 2,4-hexahydrotoluene diisocyanate, 2,6-hexahydrotoluene diisocyanate, norbornane diisocyanate, 1,3-xylylene diisocyanate, 1,4-xylylene diisocyanate, 1-isocyanato-3-(isocyanato methyl)-1-methyl cyclohexane, m-xcex1,xcex1-xcex1xe2x80x2,xcex1xe2x80x2-tetramethyl xylylene diisocyanate, and mixtures thereof. The hydrophobic polyisocyanate may include biuret, urethane, uretdione, and isocyanurate derivatives of the above-mentioned compounds. Normally, these products are liquid at ambient temperature and commercially available in a wide range. Particularly preferred isocyanate curing agents are triisocyanates and adducts. Examples thereof are 1,8-diisocyanato-4-(isocyanatomethyl)octane, the adduct of 3 moles of toluene diisocyanate to 1 mole of trimethylol propane, the isocyanurate trimer of 1,6-diisocyanatohexane, the isocyanurate trimer of isophorone diisocyanate, the uretdione dimer of 1,6-diisocyanatohexane, the biuret trimer of 1,6-diisocyanatohexane, the adduct of 3 moles of m-xcex1-xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2,xcex1xe2x80x2-tetramethyl xylene diisocyanate to 1 mole of trimethylol propane, and mixtures thereof. More preferred are the isocyanurates and uretdiones of 1,6-hexane diisocyanate and isophorone diisocyanate. Usually these compounds contain small quantities of their higher homologues.
Optionally, the aqueous cross-linkable binder composition may also comprise an organic hydrophilic polyisocyanate compound substituted with non-ionic groups, such as the above-mentioned C1-C4 alkoxy polyalkylene oxide groups. Preferably, 30 wt. % of non-ionic groups may be present on total solid polyisocyanate compound, i.e. organic hydrophobic and hydrophilic polyisocyanate, more preferably 20 wt. %, most preferred 15 wt. %. Preferred are the isocyanurates of 1,6-hexane diisocyanate and isophorone diisocyanate substituted with methoxy polyethylene glycol.
The polyisocyanate and the aqueous polyester resin dispersion should be mixed in such a ratio that the NCO:OH ratio is in the range of 0.5-3:1, preferably 0.75-2.5:1, and more preferably 1-2:1.
The organic hydrophobic polyisocyanate compound B) and, optionally, the organic hydrophilic polyisocyanate may be mixed into component A) by any suitable technique. However, simply stirring is usually sufficient. Sometimes it may be useful to dilute the polyisocyanate somewhat with an organic solvent like butyl acetate or 1-methoxy-2-propyl acetate to reduce the viscosity of the polyisocyanate.
The binder composition may contain catalysts like amines and Sn-based catalysts, such as dibutyl tin dilaurate and dibutyl tin acetate. The pot life at ambient temperature usually is between 4 and 12 hours, depending on the use of the catalysts and their amount.
The coating compositions may further comprise other ingredients, additives or auxiliaries, such as other polymers or polymer dispersions, pigments, dyes, emulsifiers (surfactants), pigment dispersion aids, wetting agents, levelling agents, anti-cratering agents, antifoaming agents, antisagging agents, heat stabilisers, UV absorbers, antioxidants, and fillers.
Suitable types of other polymer dispersions include acrylic polymer emulsions and aqueous polyurethane dispersions.
Also included in the binder or coating compositions of the invention may be reactive diluents such as water-soluble mono- or (preferably) polyhydric alcohols. Examples of monohydric alcohols include hexyl glycol, butoxyethanol, 1-methoxy-propanol-2, 1-ethoxy-propanol-2, 1-propoxy-propanol-2, 1-butoxy-propanol-2, 2-methoxybutanol, 1-isobutoxy-propanol-2, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, diacetone alcohol, methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, 2-butanol, pentanol, hexanol, benzyl alcohol, and mixtures thereof. Examples of polyhydric alcohols include ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene glycol, isomeric butane diols, the polyethylene oxide glycols or polypropylene oxide glycols, 1,1,1-trimethylol propane, 1,2,3-trimethylol propane, pentaerythritol, glycerol, and mixtures thereof.
The composition of the present invention consists essentially of water, being an aqueous composition. However, about 20 wt. % of liquid content of the composition may be an organic solvent. As suitable organic solvents may be mentioned dimethyl dipropylene glycol, methyl ether of diacetone alcohol, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethyl glycol acetate, butyl glycol acetate, 1-methoxy-2-propyl acetate, butyl propionate, ethoxy ethyl propionate, toluene, xylene; methylethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, methyl amyl ketone, ethyl amyl ketone, dioxolane, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, dimethyl carbonate, propylene carbonate, butyrolactone, caprolactone, and mixtures thereof. The VOC of the composition may range from 0 to 400 g/l, preferably from 0 to 250 g/l.
The coating composition of the present invention may be applied to any substrate. The substrate may be, for example, metal, plastic, wood, glass, ceramic, or some other coating layer. The other coating layer may be comprised of the coating composition of the current invention or it may be a different coating composition. The coating compositions of the current invention show particular utility as clear coats, base coats, pigmented top coats, primers, and fillers. The coating compositions can be applied by conventional means such as by spray gun, brush, or roller, spraying being preferred. Curing temperatures preferably are between 0 and 80xc2x0 C. and more preferably between 10 and 60xc2x0 C. The compositions are particularly suitable in the preparation of coated metal substrates, such as in the refinish industry, in particular the body shop, to repair automobiles and transportation vehicles, and in finishing large transportation vehicles such as trains, trucks, buses, and aeroplanes.
Preferred is the use of the coating composition of the present invention as a clear coat. Clear coats are required to be highly transparent and must adhere well to the base coat layer. It is further required that the clear coat does not change the aesthetic aspect of the base coat by strike-in, i.e. discolouration of the base coat due to its solvation by the clear coat composition, or by yellowing of the clear coat upon outdoor exposure. A clear coat based on the coating composition of the present invention does not have these drawbacks.
In the case of the coating composition being a clear coat, the base coat may be a conventional base coat known in the coating art. Examples are solvent borne base coats, e.g., Autobase(copyright) ex Akzo Nobel Coatings BV, based on cellulose acetobutyrate and acrylic resins, and water borne base coats, e.g., Autowave(copyright) ex Akzo Nobel Coatings BV, based on an acrylic resin dispersion. Furthermore, the base coat may comprise pigments (colour pigments, metallics and/or pearls), wax, solvents, flow additives, neutralising agent, and defoamers. Also high solids base coats can be used. These are, for instance, based on polyols, imines, and isocyanates. The clear coat composition is applied to the surface of a base coat and then cured. An intermediate curing step for the base coat may be introduced.